1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to LED lighting, and, in particular to a lighting system that includes tubular LED lighting fixtures that may be used for lighting in a variety of applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with LED lighting fixtures and assemblies. Examples of same may be found in: Solow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,720; Sears, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,799; Hunter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,612; Archer, et al. US2002/0149933; Hefright, et al., 2006/0202850; Tatar, US2003/0038727; Thomas, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,863; Beauchamp, US2007/0064428; Friedrich, et al., US2007/0291503; Wang, US2008/0089064; and, Huang, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,922.
The prior art fails to provide a truly usable LED fixture and assembly that will permit one to incorporate same in existing conduit based wiring, to become both general as well as emergency lighting, and allow for the electrical supply to come from a variety of alternate sources.